Euphona Prime
The Euphona Prime is a Prime shotgun type sidearm and the signature weapon of Banshee Prime, capable of two different firing modes. The primary fire shoots a slug for longer range engagements while the Alternate Fire shoots wider spread shots for close range fights. |build1mission = |build2mission = |build3mission = |blueprintmissionps4 = |build1missionps4 = |build2missionps4 = |build3missionps4 = |blueprintmissionxb1 = |build1missionxb1 = |build2missionxb1 = |build3missionxb1 = }} Characteristics This weapon deals primarily or damage depending on the firing type. Advantages: *High damage. **Primary fire has high damage – effective against shields. **Alt-fire has high damage – effective against health. **Alt-fire has the highest base damage of all shotgun-type secondaries. *Primary fire has high critical chance. *Primary fire has high critical multiplier. *High accuracy. *Alt-fire can fire a very short range shotgun blast. **Alt-fire can be used even while rolling. **Alt-fire has high status chance. ***Can be built to provide 100% status chance causing each pellet to inflict a status effect. *Comes with three innate polarity slots. Disadvantages: *Primary fire has lower and damage – less effective against health and armor. *Alt-fire has lower damage and much lower damage – less effective against armor and shields. *Slow rate of fire. *Slow reload speed considering its magazine size. *Low magazine size. *Low maximum ammo capacity. *Bullet has travel time, making it difficult to land accurate shots at long distances. *Bullet travels in an arc, making it difficult for use at long range. *Hip-fire is very inaccurate, roughly double the hip-fire accuracy of sniper rifles. *Primary fire has extremely low status chance. *Alt-fire has extremely low critical chance. *Alt-fire has linear damage falloff from 100% to ~1% from 6m to 12m target distance (distances are affected Projectile Speed). *Alt-fire has a large, inconsistent spread. *Alt-fire shot goes to the right and up. Horizontally it hits rightmost side of the reticle at 3m, it gets even worse at longer distances. Notes *The Euphona Prime has two different firing modes with different characteristics: **Normal shots fire a projectile that primarily deals damage, and has 30% base critical chance. **Using Alternate Fire will shoot a spread of hitscan pellets akin to a shotgun, which focus on damage and has 30% base status chance. *Its primary fire has bullet drop, and slightly spreads at long distances. It also enforces a ragdoll-like effect if a headshot is performed. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 4.4 , 17.6 , and 66.0 (a total of 88). Trivia *Euphona Prime is the fourth standalone Prime piece of equipment, after Reaper Prime, Dakra Prime, and the Kavasa Prime Collar, and the first standalone Prime Secondary weapon. *Euphona Prime currently has the highest Mastery Level requirement of any piece of equipment, at 14. *''Euphona'' is a Greek word that refers to pleasant sounds, typically letters, syllables, or words. Bugs *Currently Euphona Prime's alternative shot's spread is bugged. It spreads to the upper right of the crosshair instead of around the crosshair as normal shotguns do; the crosshair seems to always be at the lower-left outer edge of the spread. Media BansheePrimeBanner1.png Warframe Euphona Prime Drop Relics + Best Place to farm them. ( Guaranteed ) Warframe Euphona Prime, Ditch the Crit? doingitraw de:Euphona Prime Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Prime Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Update 19